


Surprise, surprise Adam!

by Coffeeremedies



Category: Shevine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeremedies/pseuds/Coffeeremedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake appears in L.A to surprise Adam at his new mansion. They get into a little fight. Things heat up.<br/>Things in italics are Adam's thoughts. </p><p>Just take a note towards the end I was getting really sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, surprise Adam!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesunshinehoneyus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thesunshinehoneyus).



> This fanfiction was for the lovely and beautiful thesunshinehoneyus. Hope you've all enjoyed reading. I know I enjoyed writing it this. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Just take a note towards the end I was getting really sleepy. I do apologize if was getting a little sloppy.

It was a Sunday morning. Adam had just gotten off the phone with James who was just checking up on him. He returned to strumming the guitar as he sang a little tune to himself.  _"Like a tragedy, like a dark comedy, laughing at each other, laughing at each other."_  he sang as he continued to strum upon his guitar.   
  
  
In between breaths he sighed.  _"I was the man who never lied. Never lied until today. But I just couldn't break your heart like you did mine yesterday."_ he stopped suddenly. His hand dropped to his side. Why? Why was Blake coming to mind at a time like this? Couldn't he just relax and not think about him? Fuck.  
  
  
Adam remembered the night Blake lied to him. The night he had to go back to Oklahoma, but didn't. Instead of being with him, he was spending it 'personally' with Usher. Adam always felt that Blake wanted to get into Usher's pants. I mean, Usher was pretty sexy, but not the right type for Blake though. It made him sick. He didn't even say goodbye to Adam... Instead he shot him a text.  
  
  
He shook his head in discomfort of the thought of Blake. He was still angry at him. Jealous even. To the point it was eating him to the core. The last time he'd even seen him was after the finale of season 4, and somehow, it was still driving him utterly insane. It pained him to admit it though. He huffed as he placed the guitar's spine up against the couch so it could rest there.  _"Fuck Blake."_  
  
Right as he walked over to the big kitchen that dwelled near the living area, he heard a knock at the door. His eyes narrowed and he rolled them in irratation. "Who the fuck? It's 9 in the morning." he complained as he walked over to the door, scratching the side of his ear. When he opened the door, there stood that tall, handsome cowboy.  
  
_"Oh no. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck....."_    
  
His heart was pulpitating underneath his chest. The sight of Blake was driving him crazy. He swallowed hard.  
  
His eyes scanned from those big boots up to those big blue eyes. His body was frozen.  _Shit._ "B-Blake...." He studdered. He could barely talk.  
  
The man stood out on the doorstep and just smiled in silence. "Adam..... Just arrived in L.A. You were the first person I wanted to see." he spoke with a genuine kindness to his tone.  
  
_"How the hell can he even look at me? With a smile like that? How the hell? After blowing me off? What the actual hell Blake?"_    
  
Adam remembers the last time they spoke it was after the drunken sex. The dreadful day afterwards was what seems to just destroy Adam inside. The fight, the hateful words he spoke out of jealousy. He was so deep in thought at this point, he forgot Blake was even there. How the hell, right?  
  
  
"Adam? Hello? Damn it. Are you still here?" Blake questioned growing a tone of concern, yet at the same type irratation. He tried to extend a hand out to him to hold his wrist, but Adam's hand slapped slapped Blake's away from him. He didn't even know why he did that. His body responded to fast for his brain to even respond.  
  
"Blake... I....." He almost wimpered pushing Blake away turning away quickly as he heard Blake close the door behind him. "I don't even want to see you. I don't even want to talk to you." he spoke bitterly. He was letting his mouth get him in trouble again. "Fucking Dickhead...... Why'd you even come here? Why didn't you go see Cee Lo or somethin' first? Ya know since others are more important than me." there he went again. His mouth was just talk, talk, a talking.  
  
  
Blake stood there listening, taking every word of rage Adam threw at him.   
  
After Adam lashed out **a couple of times** , he stopped in his tracks realizing what all he said to Blake.  _"Aw fuck. SHIT. Why am I even alive? How the hell could I say all that? Every word is lies, Lies. Lies. Lies! I deserve to have my head bashed in a wall. Fucking jealousy. Fuck it Adam. Just fuck it!"_  
  
  
Adam turned back to look at Blake in silence just to see the look on the Country Stars face. He didn't say a word. He looked down. He couldn't even bring himself to look Blake in the eyes. He was avoiding him now.  
  
Blake took in a deep breath, his face full of disappointment and slight hint of anger. "Look. I understand you're angry with me. You have every right to be. That fight the day after the finale. The way I blew you off. I'm sorry for whatever was done. All I wanna do is make things right with you." Blake explained and with every word he grew closer to where Adam was standing, every word genuine and tearing Adam up inside.  
  
Adam backed up only to hit the bar of the kitchen counter.  _"Fuck. He's got me cornered. Nowhere to go. I can't look at him."_  
  
  
Blake placed his hands upon Adam's skinny waist and dragged him into the living room, laying him down on the couch.  
  
_"Oh god. No... No.. No.... I'm gonna be forced to look at_ him."  
  
Adam's head was spinning all of a sudden. Blake was moving so fast. Quicker than he could keep up with. He felt Blake's warm lips kiss up on the nape of his neck. His tongue slithering against his flesh, his teeth biting and nipping at every inch of skin he could get (which was a lot considering Adam was in nothing but yoga pants). That didn't help things. Instead, it excited Adam more.  
  
_"Shit don't give into him. Push him off. Push him away. Do something."_  
  
  
Blake's hands ran down over his soft nipples.  His fingers gave one of them a soft pinch causing Adam to yelp softly in pleasure. He was always a tease to Adam when he was mad. He wanted Adam though. He'd been the only thing on his mind.  
  
__  
_"Hell. God that felt good. Sometimes I wish I didn't love Blake as much as I do. Why can't I say no goddamnit!!"_  
  
  
  
Blake's hand managed to slip somewhere lower, somewhere that would cause lots more pleasure than just teasing a nipple. Somewhere Adam's body screamed to be touched. He gave Adam's little bulge a soft tug as he rubbed him in circles.

 

Right before he could say a word, he felt Blake's lips slap against his own. Blake already had him squirming to begin with. Blake turned the kiss into a passionate kiss. His tongue started a war with Adam's. Adam, despite being pleasured, was still angry. He could tell that Blake was angry with himself also with the way judging by the way he was acting. Their kiss ignited into a hot and heated fest. Adam had kissed him back and began to wrestle his tongue against Blake's getting a soft groan out of the man that dwelled over him.  
  
  
Adam soon released the kiss, gasping for air as the back of his head hit the cushion of the couch. He felt Blake's hand slid down into his yoga pants. His hand touched the head of his dick. That caused Adam's body to react fast. "Shit...." Adam managed to spit out somehow.

Blake's eyes glanced down at Adam. "Ya know... You say you're angry with me, yet your eyes tell a completely different story..." He began to say as he began to stroke Adam's fast rising erection. "Admit it... You missed me as much as I missed you." he spoke through a whisper. That southern drawl is what got to Adam though.  
  
  
  
Adam had been softly groaning as he watched Blake's lips and felt the movement of his hand agianst the flesh of his dick. " _God fucking damn. This isn't good. I'm really getting turned on. It's so easy for him. Damn it!"_  
  
  
He looked up to see Blake's eyes look back into his own. "O-Oh... Shut up and fuck me already, ya dick." he moaned through pants.  
  
  
Blake picked up Adam off the couch, legs wrapped around his waist, making his way to the bedroom. It was silent as he walked. All that could be heard was the sound of Adam's soft panting and each breath he took whispered 'eagerness'. That excited Blake just knowing how eager Adam was.

 

Adam felt Blake lie him down on the bed and yank off his yoga pants. His erection was standing straight up, the movement of his chest from each breath that was taken, he was vulnerable, but Adam loved being naked. Blake began to get undressed, throwing off each piece of clothing upon the carpet.

 

Blake got back onto the bed and flipped Adam over on his hands and knees. His finger trailed and teased the opening of Adam's entrance. Adam relaxed his body knowing what was coming next. Blake went through a drawer and underneath all the papers and junk, he found lube. He opened the bottle and squirted some out onto his fingers.

He slid a slippery finger inside Adam's entrance causing him to moan out slightly.  
  
Just as Adam got used to that feeling, Blake added another. Both fingers rubbed up against Adam's four walls. Back and forth. In and out. It was driving Adam crazy. All he wanted was Blake. Everything from him at this point.

When Blake felt he was ready he reached into the drawer again and grabbed a condom. He put it on over his screaming erection and positioned himself. His hands rubbed up against Adam's hip bones causing him to twitch slightly. Blake smirked softly and looked down at Adam, "You want this so bad. I can see it in your eyes." he spoke, his southern drawl adding a twang of seductiveness. 

Blake penetrated Adam's tight entrance with the head of his erection, sliding deep into Adam with ease. Adam's insides stretched to fit the size. Soft little moans could be heard from the Rock Stars lips. "Awh, fuck!" Adam growled.

Blake began to thrust his hips deep inside Adam. Back and forth, out and in. It was driving Adam insane. He couldn't stand it. Moans, groans, growls of pleasure, small yelps, and even slight words of Blake's name could be heard from Adam's lip. 

 

Blake was now practically pounding him into the bed. Rocking Adam's world as he always has. He rocked his world the moment they met. Pre-cum seeped out from Adam's head as he began to draw close. At this point in time, he was practically screaming, biting into the pillow. "Shit... Shit!!!! Fuck!!!" He practically screamed as he gripped onto the pillow for dear life. Blake filled his insides up good. He, himself, came all over the bed, just as his knees were giving out shaking and twitching. Adam quickly collasped onto the sheets.  
  
  
He panted heavily and could barely speak. He managed to look over to Blake who was laying next to him. Blake smiled at him so sweetly, so in love.  
  
"Adam..... I love you. Can't be angry at me after that. You are the one I will always love no matter what." he winked through his panting, giving him a soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
Adam just nodded since he couldn't find the words to say. He swallowed and managed to smile. He gave that 1,000,000 dollar smile as always and rolled on top of him. "We should... get a shower. Blind auditions start tonight. We'll need to be ready. Season 5 bitch." he chuckled as he ran his hands all over Blake's masculine chest. "I love you too though... I always will." He spoke as he lowered his body to lock him into a passionate kiss.  
  
**The end folks.~ <3**


End file.
